The disclosure relates to a valve insert for a valve cartridge, and to an associated valve cartridge for a solenoid valve, an associated solenoid valve and a method for producing a valve insert.
The prior art discloses solenoid valves, in particular for hydraulic units, which can be used, for example, in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or a traction control system (TCS) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system). A solenoid valve as a technical component serves to monitor the inlet or outlet of gases or fluids or to perform open-loop or closed-loop control of the direction of flow.
German laid-open patent application DE 10 2007 053 134 A1 describes, for example, a valve cartridge for a solenoid valve and an associated solenoid valve having such a valve cartridge. The described valve cartridge comprises a capsule, a magnet armature which is movably guided within the capsule, a valve insert which is inserted by a first end into the capsule, and a valve body which is pressed into a second end of the valve insert and has a main valve seat. The magnet armature which is moved by a magnetic force which is generated moves a plunger which is guided within the valve insert and which has a closing element with a seal-forming element, wherein the seal-forming element dips in a seal-forming fashion into the main valve seat of the valve body in order to carry out a sealing function. In this context, the valve insert is embodied as a one-piece, slotted sleeve, and the valve body is embodied as a hood-shaped sleeve. The valve body which is embodied as a sleeve is therefore pressed into a second end of the valve insert which is embodied as a slotted sleeve, in such a way that the main valve seat is arranged within the valve insert. The valve insert which is embodied as a one-piece, slotted sleeve can be produced, for example, by rolling in a sheet metal strip, and the valve body can be produced, for example, as a hood-shaped deep-drawn part. In one refinement of the valve cartridge, a later shape of an inner bore of the valve insert can be formed in a corresponding surface of the sheet metal strip before the rolling-in process. This permits any desired favorable shapes to be formed for a volume-equalizing groove by simply processing the corresponding surface of the sheet metal strip before the rolling-in process. The valve insert of the solenoid valve has one or more radial bores which are embodied as inflow openings and outflow openings. These bores have the function of permitting a specific volume flow in an open valve state, depending on the configuration and working point of the solenoid valve. The size of the bore cross section is of essential importance for the throughflow rate.